ultrasfandomcom-20200214-history
Галатасарай
История Галатасарай образован в 1905 году и создавался как клуб западного образца с прогрессивными взглядами и руководством. Не удивительно, что команда базируется в западной, «европейской» части Стамбула, а ее первыми болельщиками становились местная интеллигенция и наиболее обеспеченные слои населения. 70-е Википедия It was the mid 70s that supporter groups started to get organised in Turkey. Always known as the rich people's club, Galatasaray had always less attendence than Fenerbahзe and Besiktas. At that time, games were played only on in Inцnь stadium (which is Besiktas's home today) and the Besiktas crew always won stand fights against others. Stand fights were the clashes to take Kapali stand which was the most suitable place to support the team. On the field, Galatasaray was taking the worst results of the history. After the 3 back to back championships in 71, 71 and 73, team quickly went down and in 79-80 season saved from relegation in last three games. Unlike the field stands were getting crowded and louder as seasons pass. Today's older members of uA were the first ones that creating the atmosphere. The crew had no name or banner and consist of mostly smaller district groups. Maltepe, Haznedar and Tarlabasi were leading groups of Kapali stand. Первыми боевыми футбольными мобами становились уличные банды, махавшиеся согласно кодексу поведения racon – так, чтоб бить, но не убить; с запрещением ударов ниже пояса. Тем не менее, битвы между сторонниками разных клубов частенько выходили за рамки fair play, особенно, если между собой сталкивались непримиримые стамбульские противники – фанаты Галатасарая, Фенербахче и Бешикташа.http://football.ua/isla/news/167753.html 80-е After Galatasaray removed to Ali Sami Yen in 1981, things started getting much better for Galatasaray crew, It was then ASY's Kapali stand that would be famous (in Turkey stands don't have unique names by the way). But as you know sometimes the passion and support can't be enough for the success. It was same for Galatasaray. In 85-86 season, club had famous Jupp Derwall as manager and playing way better than all other teams in Turkey and at the end of the season they were the first unbeaten team in Turkey only to came second after Besiktas who had two losses. Next season club and supporters were impatient for the success They had been waiting for 14 years and had no tolerance for another year. But in last three weeks of the season Besiktas was two points clear and had a way better goal difference. It meant there should be some miracles on the field for Galatasaray's Championship. Other week Besiktas lost in Malatya and the teams were in the same points but rare people were still believing it. Coz Besiktas were playing against weak opponents. But the other match day was hiding another miracle. Besiktas were playing at Ali Sami Yen ironically coz of repairments in Inonь, and leading one nil until Denizlispor scored shockingly at the 85th minute. So Galatasaray would be playing one of the most important games of their history against Eskisehirspor at the last day of the season. The 2-1 win was valuable as championship after 14 years. After the championship club targetted success in European cups. It was time for Kapali Crew and Ali Sami Yen to host Europe. 88-89 season showed the magic of Ali Sami Yen to Europeans. they would usually see it in the following years. That year, Galatasaray were playing in european Champions Cup and Lost Neuchatel Xamax first leg 3-0 at Switzerland. No one was believing the score but at the match day Ali Sami Yen was full. Xamax players showed their fear from their faces and the score was 5-0 at the end. 90-е At 93-94 season Galatasaray was trying to reach Champions League but hardly eliminated Cork City in the 1st round. Their next opponent was Man Utd. Although Galatasaray had a repution as a giant killer this time it seemed impossible. But again they were 2 minutes away from being the first team to beat mancs at Old Trafford in forty years. The score was 3-3. Before the second leg British media published scary news about Ali Sami Yen Hell and tension was on the limit before the match. 2000 Man Utd fans were in Istanbul for the match and night before the match there was a big fight in. , Кубок-1996]] Грэм Сунесс – культовая фигура среди поклонников единственной турецкой команды, выигрывавшей еврокубок. В 1996 году, будучи тренером Львов, он выбежал к центральному кругу стадиона Шюкрю Сараджоглу, где проводит свои домашние матчи Фенербахче, и воткнул в газон флаг Галатасарая, навсегда оставшись великим героем для трети населения Стамбула. 1997 to 2000 Crew and Kadiköylü Aslanlar Первая фирма Галатасарая носила предсказуемое название Aslanlar («Львы»). Изначально, Aslanlar являлись мобом, который приезжал на матчи Сарая из района Кадыкей, находящегося в анатолийской (восточной, азиатской) части Стамбула. Моб постепенно превратился в одноименную фирму, грозно размахивающую знаменами на Али Сами Йен. At the start of the 97-98 season board decided sell season tickets for the middle of the kapali stand and crew was forced to placed in the right of the stand, also a lot members couldn't enter the stand because of the high ticket prices. A year later, some season ticket holders formed a new group called Kadiköylü Aslanlar at the left of the stand, which means lions of Kadikцy, . Kadikцy is a district mostly Fenerbahзe fans live. They were wearing kits and had a musical band but that was sucked. The stand was totally kaos and unorganised. Sometimes they had fights with crew. At last they dissolved the group and their leaders cancelled from ASY by the crew at 2000. Трагедия в Кубке УЕФА В 2000 году Галатасарай в полуфинале Кубка УЕФА принимал на своем поле английский Лидс. В Стамбуле имели место несколько столкновений саппортеров двух команд. Турки выходили в этих локальных поединках победителями. В итоге фанаты Лидса решили покинуть ирландский паб, где их в очередной раз задирали местные, и передислоцироваться в бар «Хан», недалеко от площади Таксим. Немного посидев в баре, часть англичан решила перейти в другое место – чтобы посмотреть по телевизору матч Челси с [[|Барселона|Барселоной]] в розыгрыше Лиги Чемпионов. Но, едва фанаты Лидса вышли из бара, как сразу же были атакованы представителями моба Aslanlar. Турки традиционно использовали в драке холодное оружие – длиннющие ножи, больше похожие на сабли. В жестоком столкновении турецкий хардкор зарезал насмерть одного из саппортеров Лидса. Другому английскому фанату были нанесены такие глубокие раны, что вскоре он умер от потери крови. Смерть Кевина Спейта и Криса Лофтуса, и обстоятельства, при которых она произошла, вызвала всеобщий гнев в Англии. Фирмы заочно едва ли не приговаривали к смерти членов Aslanlar, объединившись во всеобщей скорби, снедаемые чувством мести. Совсем скоро представился случай, чтобы прыгнуть на турков: Галатасарай вышел в финал Кубка УЕФА, где его соперником выступал английский Арсенал. Основные фирмы Канониров, ультрас из Gunners и хулиганы из казуальной Herd, намеревались вкатать турецкий саппорт в копенгагенский асфальт во чтобы это ни стало. Они бросили по стране клич: «Кто с нами?!» За день до финального поединка в европейских СМИ появилась информация, что один из болельщиков Арсенала зарезан в Копенгагене. Руководство лондонского клуба, дабы избежать фанатских столкновений, предложило основным силам саппорта, прибывавшим в день игры, сдать билеты – в обмен на деньги, разумеется. Но в Данию хотели лететь все: с жаждой наказать турецких хулиганов. Турки расположились на Ратушной площади, куда постепенно подтягивались основные силы британцев. Headhuntersи Herdатаковали несколько близлежащих баров, тогда как представители Soul Crew перемахнулись с одним из турецких мобов, сообщив силам союзников, что противник вооружен ножами. Датская полиция, работавшая не покладая рук, сгоняла всех турецких болельщиков на Ратушную площадь, считая, что ей по силам оборонять ее от английских хулиганов. Но стражи правопорядка не учли силу и мощь когда-то лучших траблмейкеров Старого континента. Прорвав заградительный кордон, британцы бросились в атаку. Ни о каком fair play и речи быть не могло: пятьсот человек набросились на противников, сжимая в руках железные прутья. Это не был бой на чистых руках: британские хуллз шли гасить турков по-черному. В сражении, которое продолжалось двадцать минут, приняли участие и казуалы, хотя это, в принципе, и не их стиль. Лишь через двадцать минут, с огромным трудом, используя слезоточивый газ, датской полиции удалось оттеснить британцев от турков, оборонявшихся при помощи ножей. После игры, завершившейся победой Сарая по пенальти (первый турецкий клуб, выигравший еврокубок), побоище продолжилось на улицах города, разделившись на локальные схватки. Этим дело не ограничилось. На следующий день после финала, 18 мая, возникли множественные потасовки на острове Амагер, на котором расположен копенгагенский аэропорт Каструп. Дело в том, что основная масса болельщиков улетала именно в этот день, а пассажиры рейсов и в Лондон, и в Стамбул, сидели в одном терминале – втором. Всего полиция произвела более 60 арестов, 19 человек увезли на каретах скорой помощи (два англичанина, один турок и один голландец – с ножевыми ранениями). В истории фанатских войн сеча в Дании вошла в историю как «Битва при Копенгагене» http://football.ua/isla/news/167437.html Последствия матча Галатасарай-Лидс Дальнейшее развитие фирмы оказалось под угрозой – как и жизнь ее участников: многие европейские хуллз-объединения выражали горячее желание встретиться с турками в поединке на ножах. Aslanlar прекратили существование, а основной состав бригады передислоцировался в хардкор новой фирмы ultrAslan. ultrAslan выражает правые политические взгляды, поставив своей целью объединение всех турецких болельщиков Галатасарая под едиными знаменами. Скауты проводили работу в национальных университетах, вербуя молодежь; лидеры создали европейское отделение ultrAslan – для турков, саппортящих Сараю, но проживающих за пределами родной страны. На секторе не все проходило гладко: ultrAslan спорили за звание центровой клубной бригады с новыми фирмами, такими как Olumune и Yuruyedur. Последние вызвали фестлайн ultrAslan на чистый и честный поединок «без аргументов», проиграли по всем статьям, и, согласно соглашению, предварительно заключенному между фирмами, были вынуждены оставить стадион Галатасарая навсегда. Основная фирма поддерживала и тех хулиганов, что обвинялись в убийстве двух английских болельщиков. Али Демир Юмит, чей удар ножом прикончил одного из английских саппортеров, сначала получил 15 лет тюрьмы. Однако дело пересмотрели: и оказалось, что во всем виноваты англичане! Турки, согласно новому решению суда, оказывается, лишь повелись на провокацию грубиянов-британцев, оскорблявших чувства местных фанатов. В результате, Али Демира Юмита приговорили лишь к пяти годам лишения свободы, в то время как соучастники убийства в количестве пяти человек отделались четырехмесячным пребыванием в «кутузке». Новый приговор вызвал возмущение в Англии, а главная фирма Лидса Service Crew объявила войну всем турецким фанатам без исключения. Кроме того, представители английского «общака» поклялись мстить туркам при каждом удобном случае. The forthcoming season started with problems for stand. Board didn't want members to enter the matches but Fenerbahзe derby was getting closer so whatever the situation is they should have do something special. They decided to make the biggest pyro tifo seen in Turkey. Also lots of two stick flags were ready for the match The tifo was great but cancelled the match for 20 minutes. Other day all media were seemed terrified and attacking to Kapali. Then leaders were banned from stands trails started. For the last game before the winter break there were none of the usual members of the Kapali and crap vocal support. Galatasaray kapali stand seemed to be at the end of the road with no chance to turn back. 2000-е В начале нулевых фирма, возглавляемая своим идейным вдохновителем Огузом Алтаем, начала войну против руководства Сарая. Стороны к тому времени уже обросли многочисленными претензиями друг к другу. Директорату не нравилось, что центральная бригада перманентно участвует в «третьих таймах» и забрасывает поле файерами – штрафы сыпались один за другим. ultrAslan’овцы же выражали недовольство тем, что администрация в сезоне 2003/04 решила проводить домашние игры на Олимпийском стадионе Ататюрка, лишив фанатов возможности посещать любимый Али Сами Йен. Не понравилось болельщикам Галатасарая и пакт, который руководство заключило со злейшим врагом, Фенербахче. По условиям данного соглашения, во избежание инцидентов, фанаты Сарая не допускаются на стадион Фенера, и наоборот. «Грэм Сунесс бы так никогда не сделал!» - скандировали представители ultrAslan, осаждая клубные офисы. Some oldest members of the Kapali stand of Galatasaray had a meeting at january of 2001. The main subject was to bring back the hell to the Ali Sami Yen. They decided to organise a second meeting and call a person from all of the groups in Kapali Stand. At the next meeting there were members of the 64 groups. Most importantly The Crew was there too. It was the time for the people who fights for Galatasaray and share the same stand for years to meet each other. There was a big success and everyone agreed on being one group . they chose to get together the name ultra and Galatasaray's symbol aslan(lion) in group's name so the UltrAslan was born. Next thing is to show the world that they born. 14th of feburary, the lovers day was fixtured for Galatasaray - Deportivo CL match and That was one of the first chereos in Turkey. But it was only a start. Next meeting was against Milan and Gala should have win so ultrAslan made a huge flag to show their passion. Paulo Maldini's comment about the match: Nobody could make me believe there are only 25000 people I thought they were 100 000. In the quarter finals Galatasaray met with Real Madrid at first leg in Istanbul. Real were two nil up at the half time. Before start of second half Kapali called team in front of the stand and started to chant "we believe you believe too" galatasaray 3-2 Real Madrid After third goal, some lights over the Kapali broke because of the jumping fans. galatasaray lost at bernabeu also lost the championship in Turkey. At the end of the season best 7 players left the club, forthcoming season would be harder but at last somehow they reach the championship. It was time to making fun of fb. Before the 2002-2003 season goverment banned away fans from the stadiums. But ultraslan bought tickets from Fenerbahзe stands to enter the match. Fenerbahзe fans attacked them they attacked back and eventually police ejected 2000 Galatasaray fans from FB Stadium and board did nothing to help supporters. Also match ended with 6-0 victory of Fenerbahзe. It's biggest nightmare of an average Galatasaray supporter. Again trials came in front of the uA members. Also president and the board wanted to get rid of them. They continued to support the team but protested against the board. Galatasaray moved to olympic stadium to renew(nothing renewed) Ali Sami Yen in 2003-2004 when the stadium had no roads to reach yet. Also the atmosphere was crap. So the team and uA passed the season hoping to finish it quickly. Following 2004-2005 season was the 100th year of Galatasaray. But the team couldn't reach the championship. also some board members were trying to sack legenedry player and that years manager Gheorge Hagi so they used some old crew members to protest against him. Again the old conflicts get in charge. Last year the problems solved and everyone reached agreement on protesting president and the board. They protested first 5 minutes of the games then start to support the team. The club was struggling financially so couldn't kept frank Ribery although he had a contract. In the middle of the year couldn't even handle to pay the wages of the players. But players responded on the field playing better and better. At the last day of the season they became champions over Fenerbahзe with a miracle, and gave the supporters one of the best days of their lifes. 2011 Демонтаж знаменитого стадиона Сарая в районе Шишли - Али Сами Йен - стал настоящим ударом для всех фанатов желто-красных. ultrAslan даже провела пикет по данному скорбному эпизоду. 18 марта 2011 года на новом стадионе Галатасарая, который называется Тюрк Телеком Арена, впервые сошлись Сарай и Фенербахче. На матче зафиксировали уровень шумовой поддержки в 131,76 децибела – этот результат стал достоянием Книги рекордов Гиннеса, и теперь два турецких клуба гордо красуются в разделе «Мировой рекорд по шумовой поддержке на спортивных состязаниях». Дерби Матч между Галатасараем и Фенербахче носит название Kitalar Arasi, «Интерконтинентальное дерби», и считается одним и самых горячих противостояний не только в Европе, но и во всем мире. Примечания Category:Турция